


Behind Closet Doors

by LittleSinners



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, F/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mommy Kink, Oral, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a vagina, Smut, Voyeurism, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSinners/pseuds/LittleSinners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgy swore never to tell his mama he was in heat, he never wants her to see him weak.</p><p>But can he resist what comes next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closet Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Request for Archive of our Own guest EatMeI'mOrganic!!! 
> 
> Enjoy your grumpybuns Edgy

He hated you so much.

So much that you were that nice, that caring, that sweet to him. He had only ever bit you and tried to push you away from him and yet..

Why were you so nice? Why? Just trying to find an answer to it pissed him off and his mind couldn't process it.

And yet even if he would never admit it, he liked that you payed that much attention to him. He loved it. But he could never tell you that, he hated you way too much. He hated you so much that he ignored his need to tell you he was in heat. He hated you so much that he entirely refused asking you for help. He had made up his mind, he would never show himself weak to you.

\--------------------------------

"Edgy are you alright? You haven't said anything, I thought you loved horror movies?" You looked at him, one brow raised. "Yeah yeah it's alrigh' whatever.." He grumbled and moved away from you a little bit. He was usually grumpy, but not that grumpy. "Are you absolutely certain that nothings wrong?" Edgy had always been one of the more 'difficult' kind of bitties, but he wasn't usually that difficult. He growled and raised his tone "YES I AM FINE! Fuck you can be annoying." From anybody else you would have taken it as an insult, but looking at his little arms crossed on his chest in his fluffy sweater, and the grumpy little frown he had, you knew you couldn't stay mad. "You're just too cute to handle sometimes Edgy." You giggled, to which he only blushed red and pouted "Shuttup!" He probably was just in a bad mood, it's not like he was going to tell you anyways so you just let it slide. Except you didn't think his bad mood would last 3 more days.

But that's only one of the few challenges you had faced because of him, so it wasn't so bad.

"Can you please just tell me what's wrong Edgy? Look, I'm worried about you, and I need to help you, so please just tell me!" You frowned looking down at him, it had been a few days since your last argument happened and he had only seemed to have grown worse than before, more irritable, more warm, maybe he was sick? He growled at you and proceded to yell again "WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THIS I AM FINE!!" He shook with anger and proceeded to run off to his 'Grumpy Spot' as you called it, you'd never figured out where it was but knowing how much time he spent in there usually you decided it was probably better off going to sleep right away for tonight, he would come around in the morning. 

You decided to get to bed after changing your clothes, pulling out a fresh pair of undies and an oversized T-Shirt, you undressed and put them on, before laying down and pulling out your cellphone for some late night browsing. As you browsed through different websites however your thoughts drifted off. 'Even since I've adopted Edgy I really haven't had some 'alone' time have I?' You looked around a bit before letting out a sigh. 'Well.. I guess doing it now wouldn't hurt.' Your muscles relaxed as you laid back and your legs spread open.

 

\--------------------------------

'Oh god. Oh fuck what is she doing?' Edgy's eyesockets widened as he stared at you through the slits of your sliding closet door. He had come there to get away from you but he didn't expect.. This. And he certainly didn't expect to find himself staring at you as your hand moved slowly down your shirt and to your underwear, two of your fingers beginning to rub yourself. He started panting softly just looking at the show in front of him, the heat he'd held back all this time came back to him, hard. He kneeled down on a box in your closet and one of his hands began drifting down from his ribs to the bulge in his shorts, he panted softly as he grasped himself through the fabric, gasping when he saw you pull off your underwear and spread your lips for one of your fingers to begin rubbing your clit. "M-Momma.. Fuck.." He moaned softly, moving his bony hand faster, feeling his thick red cum beginning to stain his shorts. Your sounds became louder as two of your fingers slipped inside of yourself, curled, and began thrusting. Wamrth spread through your body, and you moaned out, accelerating your movements. Meanwhile, in the closet, Edgy's movements became sloppier, his hips thrusted slowly in his hand. "Mmn.. F-Ahh.. Mommy." His sharp teeth bit down into one of his hands to try and keep himself quiet, Edgy's hand moved in synch with your fingers, and so did his hips, back and forth over and over, his lust-driven instincts making him imagine how fucking hot and wet you would feel, how hard you would milk him of his cum. Your legs twitched and your fingers began moving faster and faster, "O-Oh god I'm about to..." You threw your head back and cried out, and as you came.. "M-MOMMY!" Edgy let out a squeal as he climaxed, his slimy cum staining through his shorts and letting a large bead of it drip down. 

 

All of the magic coursing through his body at the same time left him in such a daze that he didn't notice you standing up ans opening the door of the closet, staring at him with wide eyes, your cheeks red. When his eyelids opened again, instead of staring at the door again, his sight instead set itself on your wet, dripping pussy. "W-WHA" His eyes snapped up at you, staring him down, a glint in your eyes and a smirk on your face. "So that's where your hidding place is hm?" Letting out a faint chuckle, you kneeled to eye level with him, getting a good view of his obvious bulge. "Was that what you were so grumpy about hiding from me?"

 

You picked him up gently and brought him with you to the bed. "Are you sure now that you don't need my help?" You placed him down and kneeled in front of him, giving him a good view of your cunt. His lidded eyesockets couldn't stop looking at it, each breath taking in your arousal and your fertile scent. "You know Edgy, sweetheart. You had me really worried.. I guess that means you owe me don't you?" You moved a bit closer, your crotch hovering right over him. "Anything.. mama.." He was so much more obedient than usual, it was really hot. Slowly, with both hands he spread appart your lips and pushed his mouth to you, licking and pressing his teeth against your clit, his eyes peeking up at you and staring into your eyes as he took in your taste. He licked you clean of any cum you let out earlier when spyed on you. Lightly pinching your clit with his sharp teeth, he began bringing you closer and closer to the edge until you stopped him. "That's enough Edgy.. Oh fuck you feel good. But it's time for me to take care of what's been bothering you so much."

 

Laying him back on the soft plankets, you laid on your stomach and took off his small, cum stained shorts, letting his glass-like red cock spring free, quickly starting to cover it in licks and kisses, paying special attention to his pelvis with your fingers. Just seeing the usually grumpy and hate filled skeleton unravel under you like this was enough to make you feel like you were ontop of the world. "Mama! FUCK YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME.. F-UUUUCK!!" He yelled out, growling and moaning, he must've held back so long, how cute. No matter how much he came however, you were determined to milk him of every single drop. Edgy was so overstimulated by his heat and your constant touching that his entire small body twitched and his bones rattled. "I CAN'T FUCKIN' TAKE IT MOMA PLEASE!! I CAN'T I'M-" His words were cut short by one particularly hard stroke on his pelvis which had him cumming again, and so, filled with determination. You swore upon yourself one thing, that you would milk him of all he had until his heat was gone for good.

No matter how long that took.


End file.
